Thanjavur district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Thanjavur | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Kumbakonam, Orathanadu, Papanasam, Pattukkottai, Peravurani, Thanjavur, Thiruvaiyaru, Thiruvidaimarudur. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Thanjavur | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = K. Baskaran , IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 613xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 04362 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-49,TN-68www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Thanjavur District is one of the 32 districts of the state of Tamil Nadu, in southeastern India. Its headquarters is Thanjavur. Geography The district is located at in Central Tamil Nadu bounded on the northeast by Nagapattinam District, on the east by Tiruvarur District, on the south by the Palk Strait, of Bay of Bengal on the west by Pudukkottai District, and on the north by the river Kollidam, across which lie Tiruchirappalli and Perambalur districts. Demographics According to the 2011 census Thanjavur district has a population of 2,402,781, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 185th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 8.42%. Thanjavur has a sex ratio of 1031 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 82.72%. Economy Agriculture This district lies at the Kaveri delta region, the most fertile region in the state.http://drought.unl.edu/pubs/dnn/arch9.pdf The district is the main rice producing region in the state and hence known as the Rice Bowl of Tamil Nadu. Kaveri River and its tributaries irrigate the district. Apart from paddy, farmers here grow coconut and sugarcane and it is the largest producer of coconut in Tamil Nadu. Tourism Brihadeeswara Temple, built by the Cholas and a UNESCO World Heritage Site is located at Thanjavur. The green paddy fields and the Kaveri river provide for picturesque spots in the district. Airavateswara temple near Kumbakonam is also a UNESCO declared World Heritage site and another major tourist attraction in the district. Flora Thanjavur flora were explored and studied by Dr. Ragupathy in 1992. See also * Thanjavur * Chola Nadu * Kumbakonam * Temples of Kumbakonam References External links * Thanjavur City Population * Kumbakonam City Population * Thanjavur District Development Authority *the famous Sri Akshayapureeswarar Temple,Vilangulam & Post, Peravurani Taluk, Thanjavur Dist *http://www.thamarankottai.com *http://www.kasangadu.com/ *http://www.moothakurichi.com/ * Villages of Thanjavur District *Thanjavur District *Thanjavur *AllLocale.com Website for every neighbourhood in Tamil Nadu and Thanjavur Category:Thanjavur district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu